leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blaise
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Blaise |jname=ホカゲ |tmname=Hokage |image=Blaise Adventures.png |size=200px |caption=Blaise |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |generation= |games= |leader=Maxie |team=yes |teamname=Team Magma |teamrank=Three Fires |brain=no |anime=no }} Blaise (Japanese: ホカゲ Hokage), known as Mack in the Chuang Yi translation, is one of the s of Team Magma in the Pokémon Adventures . Character Blaise is a member of Team Magma, a group of villains who aim to raise the land with the Legendary Pokémon . He is a skilled illusionist and can create visions inside his victim's head using heat and smoke produced by his . This ability gave him the nickname "The Shadow of Fire" (Japanese: 火の影). History Blaise debuts in this chapter. He and the other Three Fires of Team Magma, and Tabitha, are sent to steal the Submarine Explorer 1. Upon arriving at Slateport City, the trio find Captain Stern and Dock being forced into making Pokéblocks alongside and the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. Having no choice, they decide to attack the Contest Hall and kidnap all four people at once. They take the four to Stern's Shipyard, where Ruby and the Chairman are locked into a closet while Courtney and Tabitha investigate the area. Blaise attempts to force Stern to tell him everything about the submarine and even tortures Dock by burning his feet with his to force Stern to confess everything. During the commotion, Ruby's eavesdropping attempt is exposed, which leads Blaise into attacking to silence the boy. Ruby attempts to escape, but was actually leading Blaise into the submarine so he could battle him without being seen. Blaise attempts to use his illusions to break Ruby's spirit by showing Ruby his worst memory, but the memory only fuels Ruby's motivation to defeat Blaise. Ruby uses his Mumu's to rock the submarine long enough to keep Blaise from moving, allowing the two to escape in an escape pod. Although Ruby escaped, Blaise managed to get the submarine in Team Magma's hands. He later fixes the Scanner that was found on the Abandoned Ship. Once finished, he uses it to track the Red and Blue Orbs on Mt. Pyre. There, he faces the twin Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza, who serve as the protectors of the area. Using his illusions, Blaise keeps Tate and Liza distracted long enough for him to easily snatch the Red and Blue Orbs away. After is awakened, Blaise finds Tabitha in the wreckage of the Submarine Explorer 1 after Archie locked him and inside and left the two for dead. He rescues Tabitha and takes him to help stop the Gym Leaders from trying to stop Groudon's advance. Once Courtney joins in, the Three Fires each find Roxanne, Brawly, and Wallace attempting to fight Groudon. Each of the Three Fires picks a single Gym Leader and drags them off to Lilycove City to fight them. Blaise picks Brawly as his opponent and takes him to Lilycove Museum to do battle. With his illusions, Blaise holds an advantage over Brawly, but is eventually defeated when Brawly uses pure power to forcefully break through the illusions. Although defeated, Blaise is content that he managed to stall his opponent long enough to let Groudon go free and disappears into the flames. Blaise, in the garb of a , finds Amber returning to the Team Aqua Hideout despite the previous defeats of Teams Aqua and Magma. Using his illusions, Blaise shows Amber images of his former Team Aqua teammates, but Amber quickly realizes the truth and attacks to dispel the illusion. Blaise then reveals himself and suggests the two team up together. Blaise explains that he had been keeping tabs on of the Red and Blue Orbs after they were shattered and taken away from Hoenn by . Blaise reveals that the orbs are now on the move back to Hoenn and that he intends on taking them from whoever currently possesses the orbs so that Groudon and can be awakened again. Amber agrees to help, but Blaise thinks to himself that he's truly after another secret Groudon and Kyogre possess: Primal Reversion. Blaise takes Amber to the current location of , a Mythical Pokémon that can summon things from its hoops. They attack Hoopa and use Blaise's illusions to manipulate Hoopa into taking Groudon and Kyogre out of their locations of slumber. With the two Pokémon awakened, they begin heading towards the Red and Blue Orbs. Blaise and Amber go ahead of them to find whoever has the orbs. When they arrive, they are shocked to find that Maxie and Archie have returned and are the ones who have the orbs. Amber attempts to explain how he and Blaise summoned Groudon and Kyogre back from their places of slumber, but is stopped Blaise, who found Maxie and Archie's current appearances suspicious. Maxie and Archie use the orbs to revert Groudon and Kyogre into their Primal forms. With their new power, Maxie and Archie blow Blaise and Amber away. Later, Blaise and Amber awaken inside a building, where they find that their belongings and Poké Balls have been taken away. There, they meet and , who also had their stuff taken. The person responsible reveals himself to be Giovanni, who had taken the four aboard the Team Rocket airship, which hovers above . He reveals to them that he intends on helping stop the crisis threatening the world. Giovanni presents the four a video feed showing the three super-ancient Pokémon attempting to attack a chunk of the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Although the three successfully destroy the meteoroid chunk, it explodes into pieces that rain down on Groudon and Kyogre, knocking them out and reverting them into their base forms. Blaise and Amber exit the Team Rocket airship and head down to see if their leaders are safe, only to find their leaders' bodies are slowly disintegrating. Maxie and Archie explain how they returned from their supposed deaths, just before fading away completely while asking their subordinates to protect the planet. Heartbroken, Blaise and Amber mourn the loss of their leaders. Later, Blaise, Amber, Giovanni, Red, and Green meet with the Hoenn Pokédex holders in order to assist them in stopping the meteoroid. Blaise and Amber reveal that they took their Leaders' Key Stones and their Mega-Evolving Pokémon. With Maxie's Mega Glasses, Blaise helps demonstrate that the meteoroid may be housing a Pokémon, as they can only use Mega Evolution in battle. After everyone comes up with a plan to destroy the meteoroid, people from around Hoenn are called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Blaise and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon is Blaise's main mode of flight transportation. It was first seen being used to take its Trainer to Slateport City. While Blaise interrogated Captain Stern, Swellow was used to keep Dock in place by holding his head with its talons. None of Swellow's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} . With the flames they create, Blaise can manipulate his opponents by showing them a variety of illusions. One was used to torture Dock to force Captain Stern into revealing information about Submarine Explorer 1. He was lured away by after he left a trail of Slugma's favorite Pokéblocks. Inside the submarine, Blaise used illusions to attack Ruby, only for it to backfire and make Ruby even more determined to win. By using his Mumu's , Ruby escaped, but the submarine ended up in Team Magma's hands. Later, the Slugma used their illusions to distract Tate and Liza, allowing Blaise to steal the Red and Blue Orbs undetected. Their illusions were used against Brawly at the Lilycove Museum, but were eventually defeated after Brawly broke through the illusions through sheer strength. One Slugma has a Quiet nature. Slugma's known moves are and .}} is used for water transportation. It was first used to rescue Tabitha from the wreckage of the Submarine Explorer 1. It dived into the water and found both Tabitha and inside and took them to the surface. None of Armaldo's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} originally belonged to Maxie. After Maxie disappeared alongside Archie, Blaise and Amber took their Leaders' Key Stones along with their Mega-Evolving Pokémon. With Blaise's Mega Glasses, he can Mega Evolve into Mega Camerupt. He is level 68, has a Quiet nature, and his Characteristic is "often lost in thought." Camerupt's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} Trivia * Blaise is the only who was created for Pokémon Adventures series, while the other two were present in games. Similarly, Team Aqua also has an who is exclusive to the manga. * Due to Coronis's translation of the manga, he is also popularly known as Hank in the fan community, as Coronis is fond of inventing Western names for manga-only characters who lack English dub names. * He was ranked as 14th in a Popularity Poll on Netkun. Names ;The Shadow of Fire |bordercolor= |ja=火の影 The Shadow of Fire |it= |vi=Bóng ma của lửa }} See also * Aqua Admin Amber Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Magma Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Nathan es:Blaise fr:Ignacio it:Ignazio ja:ホカゲ zh:火影